


The New Man

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A new detective makes himself unpopular





	The New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt heart

 

The New Man

by Bluewolf

"Now there's a man after my own heart," Henri Brown said, a few moments after Peter Boyd, a detective newly assigned to Major Crime, left the bullpen with Megan Connor. "He has a great sense of humor - "

"You mean he was polite enough to laugh at your jokes." Jim hadn't taken to the new man at all, but was grimly trying to disguise the fact. Not that Boyd had been very obvious about it, Jim thought that only he - and possibly Megan - had picked up on it, but the heart of the matter was that Boyd had been ever-so-subtly sneering at Blair, who had been searching the computer for something he remembered seeing earlier, that he was sure had a parallel with the case Jim was currently working. Jim had received the impression that Boyd considered anyone who was in any way computer savvy - or even educated enough to be able to spell correctly - something of a sissy. Jim wasn't ever sure that Blair had picked up on it - if he had, he'd ignored it - but _he_ had, and he was far from happy about it.

But come to that, he had every confidence that if Boyd tried to badmouth Blair in front of Megan, the Aussie would react quickly and not in a manner Boyd would find heartening.

Jim turned his attention back to the report he was reading. And then from outside he heard a thump and a faint yelp, too faint for anyone else in the bullpen to hear. He concentrated for a moment and heard Megan's voice. "How did you manage to do that?" and Boyd's reply -

"I tripped on something."

_Yes,_ Jim thought. _Megan caught it too._ He wondered for the briefest of moments how Megan had managed it - Jim was sure the new man had no idea he had been deliberately tripped - but decided he didn't want, or need, to know.

Two or three minutes later the door opened; Megan came back in, followed by a seriously limping Boyd.

"Huh? What happened to you?" Brown asked. But even he didn't try to help the new man.

"I tripped over something - fell down a flight of stairs," Boyd muttered. "Banged my knee."

"That's what happens when you're too busy talking to watch where you're putting your feet," Megan said unsympathetically.

As Boyd limped over to his assigned desk and sank into his chair with a grunt of pain, Megan looked at Jim, and winked.


End file.
